battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Nansha Strike
Nansha Strike (Chinese: 南沙之襲) is a map featured in the Battlefield 4: Naval Strike expansion. It is set in the Spratly Islands on the South China Sea. It features the largest ocean stretch in any Battlefield map to date. Design Notes "Nansha Strike is a very boat heavy map with several bases spread out in the water to battle it out on, while at the same time allowing total infantry control of the middle areas. The central area provides a lot of cover for infantry and is a death trap for water vehicles if they try to enter it via the small rivers. The surrounding bases can be captured from the water, with some offering big bases in the middle of the sea for infantry. This is where the more powerful vehicles spawn, which makes them key to own and control."''http://battlelog.battlefield.com/bf4/news/view/naval-strike-maps/ Conquest Flags Docks The docks are on a small island away from the main one. The objective consists of a small concrete jetty and several medium-sized huts, surrounded by building materials and three large fuel containers. An ACV and a scout helicopter spawn close to the jetty, to get around the map quickly. Outpost The outpost consists of a concrete building and several crates. A small trench line separates the objective from the ocean. It is part of the main island in the map. An ACV spawns on the nearby beach. Fortification Three small fortified islands are joined by walkways at this flag. Two contain houses similar to the building in Test Range, the third is under construction. A Scout Helicopter will spawn on the pad, which is connected to an island by scaffolding. An ACV also spawns in between two of the islands. Gardens The gardens are behind a house similar to the ones at objective B in conquest large on Paracel Storm. A stone with writing in Chinese on is in front of the building. A sniper tower is also close to the objective. Village A small fishing village made with destructible wooden huts. Rush Stage 1 The first base is on the beach of E in conquest, near the landing pad. B is located in a concrete building, similar to the one on paracel storm at B that overlooks the water, and A is located in a trailer, similar to the ones on Rouge. The attackers get RHB's and an Attack Boat. A defense of anti vehicle infantry can make an assault on the beach nearly impossible, as without vehilcles the offense cannot get to the island easily. Stage 2 The second stage takes place in the village, at D and F in conquest. B is located outside the concrete building, where F is in conquest, and A is located in a hut, where D is in conquest. The attackers' boundary is under the cliff that overlooks MCOM A, giving the defenders the high ground, but a spawn far from B. Stage 3 The 3rd base in on the aircraft carrier, west of the island. The attackers now get a second Attack Boat and more water transportation vehicles. Objective B is under the hangar deck, where the big doors open for B. There are two missile launchers to guard B, but an Attack Boat should be able to clear the room of any defenders. A is located on the main deck, like in Carrier Assault, but instead is back towards the hangar door in the back, towards the attacking side. Stage 4 The final stage takes place deeper in the carrier. B is located exactly where it is in Carrier Assault, in the engine room. The attackers may not go through the doors by B, like Carrier Assault. A is located in a small room with walls of computers. The hallways leading up to the room from the hanger are narrow and can become spamed with grenades and rockets. The fighting style here becomes very similar to Locker or Metro. The only way for the attackers to win is to outnumber and overrun the defense. Trivia * The map name ''Nansha is the Chinese name of Spratly Islands (Chinese: 南沙, Pinyin: Nánshā), where the battle takes place. * In the underground tunnel, there is a mysterious door with a security camera next to it that strangely locks on to nearby by players and starts to beep and follow them. :*The Chinese writing next to it translates to "Underground Project 273. Prepare for war, prepare for famine, for the sake of the people". This phrase is curiously found in a book called "Mao's War Against Nature" which talks about nuclear war. "Mao" may refer to Mao Zedong, the late leader of the Chinese Communist Party. :*After standing in front of the door long enough and looking at the camera, ghost-like voices say "Leave this place... stay away... get out...". :*Mining noises can be heard behind the door when placing an EOD Bot or MAV in front of the camera and then connecting to them. *Strangely, a radio dish can be found submerged in the water at the outskirts of the map (this could be a development error). *There's an easter egg that can be triggered by positioning at least ten players around the floating buoy between flag A and B (Conquest Large). Some seconds later a gigantic shark/Megalodon will jump out of the water and return to the depths of the ocean whilst killing anyone in its path. :*This easter egg was once believed to have been in Paracel Storm. This was later confirmed to be true by popular Youtubers JackFrags and some othershttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jg1mwqFl4jI *During the loading sequence, radio chatter mentioning Shark 4-6 can be heard, along with other radio chatter found in the Battlefield 3 mission "Going Hunting". Radio chatter regarding Shark 4-6 may be a possible reference of the easter egg featuring the Megaladon also taking the shape and form similar to a giant shark. Gallery Nansha_Strike_Preview_Image.jpg|Loading Screen Nansha Strike 1.png|A helicopter pilot view the base from the sky Nansha Strike 3.png|The underground cave Nansha Strike 5.png|A USMC RCB-90 engaging PLA troops NS3.png|A PLA WZ-10 strafing a USMC RCB Megalodon_bf4_easter_egg.jpg|The Megalodon easter egg Nansha Strike HD 2.jpg|Hovercrafts in the maps river Nansha Strike HD 1.jpg|A Marine pinned down by gunfire as his teammates push up ParacelCamo.jpg|Adaptive Paint unique to Paracel Storm and all ''Naval Strike'' maps References Category:Maps of Battlefield 4 Category:Maps of Battlefield 4: Naval Strike